


New Year's Eve

by maxnotamenace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Christmas Event 2017, F/F, Gen, Other, Snowball Fight, and its fluffy and silly, non binary character, this is based on the christmas illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnotamenace/pseuds/maxnotamenace
Summary: It's December 31st, and Castiel really doesn't want to kick into the new year alone.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiannaLeigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/gifts).



> i didn't proof read this because that's annoying, i literally just finished writing this and there are probably a ton of mistake and weird sentences and i want to post it before January 1st end. i also couldn't resist making lys nb, thats just how i see daddy long legs. ANYWAY happy new year!!! this is for fan-nb-leigh on tumblr!!! ily

It was December 31st.

 

And that means two things for Castiel; one, absurd resolutions no one actually held for more than 3 days into the new years and two, his parents would only be there in the early hours on the 1st, so he had to find a way to spend the night and not die of boredom, or worse, fall asleep before the clock hit midnight. Even if he wasn’t a big Christmas guy, as he preferred a cozy Christmas day watching silly movies with his dog rather than a big party like some of his friends had with their family, a new year was more significant to him than anything else. It meant he had survived another year in this cynical world, it was one more “fuck off” to this universe that tried to take him down every chance it got. And staying awake until midnight meant he got to kick this last year in the nose; Castiel lose kicking things that wronged him. Especially shitty years.

 

So it was December 31st and it was the most boring hour of the day, right after lunch, where there is nothing good on TV and everyone is being quiet. And Castiel was bored, even his guitar laid beside him on the sofa, abandoned. He had tried playing something, but today, it just wasn’t working out. Sighing, he took his phone from the coffee table and scrolled through his contacts, clicking Lysander’s name.

 

to: lys

i’m about to become a tree over here wanna do smth

 

Lysander didn’t take long to answer, and Castiel smiled at his best friend’s response.

 

from: lys

i’m going to the park with leigh and rosalya, you can join us if you want!

 

In a heartbeat, Castiel put on his coat and boots and was ready to go out when his eyes crossed those of his dog, Demon. He couldn’t leave such a good boy alone while he was going outside. And Demon knew where he was going. He wouldn’t let his master escape that easily.

 

-

 

So Castiel and Demon were walking to the park. The dog was pulling on his leash, forcing Castiel to walk faster. It was colder than he expected it, and he regretted not putting on gloves or a beanie. As he got closer to his destination, he could see three figures walking together in the park, two tall and one smaller with long hair. Demon barked loudly when they got closer, recognizing Lysander, who smiled when they saw their friend.

"I was worried you wouldn’t come, you didn’t answer my text."

"The hell I wouldn’t come, I was about to become one with my couch!" Castiel replied, removing the leash from Demon, who instantly went running around and playing in the snow.

 

The redhead took a look a his friend, who was wearing a dark green trench coat, cinching their waist giving them an even more elongated look. Since Lys had came out, they looked more confident and had toned down the victorian aesthetic, going for a more androgynous, romantic goth look, which was still very close to their old style. Castiel found them even more pretty; they had an air that he couldn’t resist, this sort of laid back confidence, the poetic stillness of a city covered in snow in the middle of the night. Lysander had been one of the constant in Castiel life ever since they entered it.

 

Leigh noticed the awed expression the redhead had and got a hold of Rosalya’s hand, who was shivering, even if she was bundled up in a thick coat and at least two scarves. The girl really wasn’t fit for the cold.

"I think me and Rosa are going to go warm up in a café, what do you think?" Leigh added to his girlfriend.

"Oh God yes, I’m freezing! See you later!"

 

Soon enough, it was only Lys and Castiel, sitting together on a bench, looking at Demon, who was still playing in the snow like a three month old puppy. Castiel had the sudden urge to take his friend’s hand, and being someone who had minimal impulse control, he did it. Lys was wearing thin black gloves, but he still felt their knuckles and long fingers. When he turned his head to look at them, Lysander had their mouth curled up on one side, a small smile that meant a lot. They had gotten much more closer these past month and their friendship was on the thin line between them being friends and being a couple. They had yet to kiss, but they did hold hand a lot, not when other people were around, and cuddled a lot on Castiel’s ragged couch he had found in a thrift store. The fact that Lys was non binary didn’t bother Castiel; he had learned to love people regardless of their gender, and Lys was Lys, whether they were a boy, a girl, neither or both.

 

Castiel was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth, a snowball hit the back of his head. Unlacing his fingers from Lysander’s, he turned around to see Iris, a mischievous smile on her face, with Priya and Nathaniel at her side. The blonde rolled back his eyes when he saw Castiel and put his hands in the pockets of his coat. Iris walked to her friends, followed by the other two.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Just… enjoying the snow, the redhead answered. What are you doing throwing snowball at my head?"

"Yeah, right, Iris said, smiling. She had suspicions on the nature of the relationship between him and Lysander. Snowball fight? Like when we were kids?"

"Us against you three?" He looked at Lys, hopeful.

"That’s not my thing, I’m gonna leave it between you."

 

Castiel was about to try and convince Lysander to play with them when another snowball hit him from behind.

"Ok who did that?!" He blurted.

 

He turned around, as everyone was looking behind his shoulder, and saw both of the twins, with matching beanies, each a snowball in hand and smiles that speaked trouble. Castiel gathered some snow at his feet and threw it at Alexy, who ducked it. The twins walked up to the group, Alexy with his hands up.

"Wait, wait! If we want to do this, there's a few rules."

"Go on", said Iris.

"I assume Lys isn't in the fight", he added toward Lysander, who nodded. "Great, first, we want Priya. Second, if you win, Armin pays for hot chocolate."

 

Armin turned to his brother, a perpexled expression on his face.

"Wait, what? I said that?"

"So, is that a deal?"

"Ok. The fight is on! Come on nerd, we have to team up apparently", Castiel said, grabbing Nathaniel by the arm.

 

And what a fight it was. With a few balls thrown at Nathaniel in the meantime, the two rivals eventually worked in team. the blonde was reluctant at first, not wanting to take part in the massacre that was about to take place, but he slowly let go and got into the spirit. Priya, who teamed up with the twins, seemed to be targeting Iris; it was funny to watch, the two girls had been dating for almost two months now, and they laughed as they tried to hit each other with the most snowball.

Castiel’s team was losing when Nathaniel turned to him at the same time he avoided one of Priya’s. He had a light in his eyes Castiel hadn't seen since… he didn't even remember when was the last time his rivals had that look on his face.

"Castiel, your dog! Call him back!"

"Why?"

"They're both afraid of dogs!"

 

The redhead whistled to Demon and the huge dog came back to running to his owner with his tongue out, snow swirling around him. Armin’s expression turned into a mix of exasperation and fear and he ran to the bench where Lysander was sitting, writing in their notebook. He grabbed the lowest branch of the tree above the bench and hoisted himself up where Demon couldn't reach him. Who knew he had it in him. The dog ran straight to Alexy and tackled him to the ground.

And something that no one remembered ever happening or thought of happening: Castiel high fived Nathaniel, hunched over and laughing. Even for Lysander, this was a rare sight. They didn’t remember when was the last time they saw Castiel laughing this hard. The redhead walked over the tree where Armin was still sitting with a pout on his face. Priya helped her girlfriend get rid of all the snow in her ginger hair and Alexy tried to free himself from Demon, who was desperately trying to get some cuddles. Castiel whistled for his dog to come to him and crouched to rub his head. Mind you, he noticed the death glare Alexy gave him, he just ignored it.

"So Armin, you’re paying?" Teased Nathaniel as he walked to the tree too.

"I thought you’d have more class, Nate", Armin said, jumping off his branch and landing on the bench, in front of the two rivals. "Seriously? The dog?"

 

The blonde shrugged, smiling. This was one of the best afternoon he had had in a while. It was almost 5 and the sky was darkening. Soon it would be even colder, and a place to warm up and a free coffee would be appreciated. Castiel held out his hand to Lysander, and with the knowing smile of their friends (and another eye roll from Nathaniel), they made their way to the nearest café, the twins still bickering to know who was gonna pay for everything.

 

-

 

They ended up grabbing something to eat at the café, so when Castiel come back to his apartment with Lys, it was well past 8 pm. Castiel hadn’t even needed to ask; it was a silent demand to Lys. His parents would be there only around 3 in the morning and he really didn’t want to be alone on new year. Not this time, when he knew he had Lys to his side. They had grabbed some things at their house and the two friends were now on the couch, Castiel’s head resting on their thighs.

 

"Cas? Can you get up, I’m gonna go change."

 

The redhead, almost asleep after spending the afternoon outside, raised his head up a little, enough for Lysander to get up and then flopped back down. He heard Lysander search in their bag and close the bathroom door. Castiel woke up when he didn’t even notice he had fallen asleep when Lysander came out of the bathroom and called his name. He got up and god, he was not prepared for what he saw.

 

Lysander was wearing a dark green a-line velvet skirt that went down just above their knees with the black turtleneck they wore that day. Castiel held his breath; his friend looked absolutely gorgeous. Their hair was pinned backward and only a few strands of white hair were loosely framing their face. Castiel walked up to Lys, mouth slightly open in shock.

"Do you think it suits me? Rosa bought it for me for Christmas and I-"

"You look beautiful", Castiel said, taking his friend’s face between his hands. Lysander relaxed into the touch and a soft smile spread on his face.

 

And the very small impulse control Castiel still had was gone, at this very moment. He leaned forward slightly and kissed Lys. A soft and chaste kiss Castiel didn’t even know he was capable of; but then again, his feelings for Lysander left him feeling all mushy and soft. And frankly, he was okay with that. Castiel put his forehead against his friend’s and smiled.

 

They spent the evening cuddled up on the couch, watching the end of the year specials and they kissed again when midnight had hit, and Castiel thought that this was one of the best start to a year he’d had in a while.

 

They had both fallen asleep for less than an hour when the doorbell rang. Telling Lys to stay there, he groggily got up and went to open the door, and this was definitely one of the best start to a year he’d had in his whole life, because with the person he loved the most he now had his parents to kick into the new year with him.


End file.
